1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera mounting and handling, and more specifically to a camera mount and adjustable strap.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras may be handled by a user in a variety of ways, and may have different straps or tripod mounts attached depending upon the situation. In some uses, a short wrist strap may be used which adds security to holding the camera while photographing. In some uses, a longer strap may be used which allows the camera to be suspended from the neck of the user while not being used. In some uses, a user may want to mount the camera onto a tripod.
What is called for is a device which may function as a wrist strap, and also extend out to be a neck strap, for the support of a camera.